Ant-archy
Ant-archy is a fan episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh takes over for Sniffles. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Sniffles *The Ants Appearances *Russell Plot Sniffles sits in bed with a cold. He reads over his long list of inventions and sighs over the fact that he is unable to make them over his condition. He gets an idea and calls Josh over. Momentarily, Josh arrives and Sniffles shows him the list of inventions. Josh goes outside to work. The first thing to build on the list is a weather machine, so Josh puts together some parts. He tests it and the sunny sky suddenly brings in some snow. Miles away at the harbour, Russell's boat gets stuck when the change in weather freezes the ocean. Next, Josh builds a device to ressurect the dead. He creates a laser which blasts in the distance. Russell prepares to eat a dead fish, but the beam from the laser ressurects it as a zombie and it attacks him. Josh now has to build a combination ray, so he builds one. It blasts a beam into Russell and the fish, turning him into a merman. Curious, Josh builds a device so he can see the effects of his experiments from afar. Once it is built, he discovers merman Russell flopping around, and he cheers at the success. As he leaves to build more contraptions, the weather machine causes the ice to melt and Russell jumps in the water. The ocean soon dries and he crawls to find more water. Back in his bedroom, Sniffles reaches for some cookies next to him. But an ant takes them and runs. Josh arrives and Sniffles gives him a new job: kill the ants. He walks outside until he finds an anthill. Thinking they are just ants, Josh sticks his arm in the hole. The ants place a paper shredder below the hole and Josh's arm gets inserted. Josh screams and tries to pull out his arm out. He flies against a tree and one of the ants ties the shreds of his arm to a branch. Josh wakes up and tries to run, obviously stuck. The ants chop down the tree and he closes his eyes, but is not squashed. He sighs in relief, only to be dragged along with the tree, which is pulled into a woodchipper. After this, the ants make an art display out of the wood and chipmunk shavings. Sniffles gets better and walks outside. He finds and picks up one of his cookies, only for an ant to blast him with the combination ray. Sniffles is turned into a gingerbread man and the ants eat him. Meanwhile, Russell crawls all the way to Sniffles' front yard and discovers the weather machine. He pushes it for rain so he can be moisturized. The combination ray blasts at him. As a result, all of Josh's devices combine with Russell and turn him into a robot. Russell thinks it is cool at first, but the rain pours down and starts electrocuting him. Moral "If you want something done, do it yourself." Deaths #Josh is shredded to death. #Sniffles is eaten by the ants. Injuries #Russell gets attacked by the zombie fish and electrocuted. Trivia *This is the second time the ants fight against someone other than Sniffles. The first was in Mistaken Eye-dentity, where they fight against Cuddles. *The ants stealing Sniffles' cookies may be a reference to Suck it Up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes